Betrayed
by sammmii
Summary: Severus thinks he's finally found love, but there's dark behind it. Read and review, the story is not the best. My next story, which i am working on now, will be novel length, and much better than this one. I don't know how long that will take though...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing whatsoever, it's all JK Rowlings.

He was searching around an old store in Diagon Alley, looking for the correct ingredients for the potion.

Severus had been forced to attempt to brew a potion with Harry Potter, to try and fix Remus Lupin's lycanthropy.

As Severus was looking around the shop looking for asphodel, somebody caught his eye.

She had long, wavy, blond hair and she wore trendy shorts and a checkered shirt. Her eyes were sky blue and matched her checkered shirt exactly. She looked to be in her late twenties.

The boy that she was with had light, almost white, hair that fell nearly to his shoulders. He resembled the older woman very much.

He was obviously her son.

He had seen this woman several times.

Now, Severus Snape was not one to fall in love, but lately his trips to Diagon Alley had been just to go and see this woman.

He didn't know what was wrong with him.

He hadn't loved anyone since Lily Potter and he hadn't even met this woman, yet he knew that he loved her.

But nearly every time that he had seen her she had been with a young boy who looked about five or six years old.

God, he hoped that she wasn't married.

He couldn't convince himself to approach her.

"Sir, I can't find the lacewing flies!" came a loud voice from the back of the store.

_Great, the Potter boy is back_, Severus thought.

"Well, go look again. And don't be so loud!"Severus said angrily.

"Honey, the lacewing flies are over here."

It was the woman that had spoken.

_Yes, Potter might have actually done something useful for once._

As Snape made his way over to the boy and lady where Potter was standing, he saw that the woman was talking to Potter.

"Here's the lacewing flies, love." She said conversationally, handing him a jar of flies.

"Thankyou, ma'am."

Potter turned around to walk back to Snape, who was making his way over to them anyway, but stumbled on the way and nearly landed on the small boy, smashing jars off the shelves as he went, liquid spilling out everywhere. He then skidded over the liquid and landed flat on his back.

Severus sighed.

The lady rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked concernedly.

"Argghh, yep, but I think I broke something" he replied confusedly looking at all the jars on the floor.

The woman giggled.

Severus had finally made it over to them.

"Potter, can't you do anything right?" he said, not caring if Potter was hurt or not.

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident."

"There's no such thing as an accident, Potter!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, fixing up the smashe jars with a few '_Reparo'_s

"Wait. . .Potter? Harry Potter?"

"At your service, ma'am." The boy replied getting up off the floor.

"And you are?" The woman asked Severus.

"Severus Snape, I am the potions master at Hogwarts." he said smoothly.

"Potions master, ey? I'm Bonnie Carter and this is my son, Luke. Luke, say hello to the man."

"Hello, sir!" he chanted in a friendly voice.

Potter had figured it out. He was looking between Severus and the woman with a smirk on his face. Severus didn't think he had made it_ that _obvious, but then again, it was Potter and Potter seemed to know everything about anything.

"Hey Bonnie, do you and Luke want to get an ice cream with us? We were just about to go." Potter blurted out, obviously trying to help.

"We were?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Great, he'd just ruined his chances.

"_Yes, _we were!" said Potter forcefully.

"Yes, we were." Severus corrected himself.

"Sure, Luke would love an ice cream and I think I feel like one as well." Bonnie said happily.

She obviously liked Severus back.

As they walked to the ice cream shop, Luke was getting more and more attached to Potter.

When they arrived at the ice cream shop, they sat down at a four seat table and Luke sat next to Potter, leaving Severus to sit next to Bonnie.

As they sat there eating there ice creams, they chatted, and found out more about each other.

Severus was very relieved. Bonnie was a single mum. The father had left her and the son four years ago, when Luke had been two years old.

Severus looked at his watch. It was five thirty.

He and Potter were meant to be in the hospital wing brewing the potion. Half an hour ago.

"Potter, we have to go. It's five thirty."

"But I don't want to go!" Potter exclaimed.

"_Now!_" Severus enforced.

"Fine!" Harry shouted.

"But wait! Will I see you again?" Bonnie asked hurriedly, standing up as Harry and Severus were already on their feet.

Severus grabbed her hand.

"Come with us, Bonnie. You can bring Luke, he can go and muck around with Potter and his hooligan friends. You can join me for dinner and then I can floo you home." he insisted.

"Well, I think that will be alright." Bonnie said, happy again.

So the four of them flooed back to Hogwarts to Severus' office.

"Er. . would you like to come and watch us brew the potion?"Severus asked sheepily to Bonnie.

"Sure." She replied willingly.

When they got to the hospital wing they met madam pomfrey she greeted Bonnie and Luke pleasently and told Harry and Severus that they arrived too late and that they'd have to start tomorrow instead.

Severus got Harry to go away with Luke and he took Bonnie back to his living room in Hogwarts and they sat down and ate dinner. They discussed each others jobs and homes. They discussed their childhoods and there parents and soon they knew nearly everything about each other.

After the delicious roast and veggies that they had for dinner, Severus took Bonnie and sat down with her on the couch.

He poured Bonnie and himself a goblet of wine and together they sat and slowly sipped the wine.

Then after what felt like no time at all, it was time for Bonnie to go.

As she was leaving, Severus called out, "Wait, Bonnie!"

She turned around.

"Mmmm?"came her response.

He took three steps towards her so that there was about six inches between them.

His hands found her waist and he closed the gap in between them so his body was pressing against hers.

He leaned in and his lips met hers. He thought that he would never be able to let go but eventually the kiss ended and they stared into each others eyes for a few short moments, before Bonnie turned away.

"I-I have to go a-and find Luke. Ummm. . .maybe we could do this again sometime,"Bonnie said distantly.

"Yeah. Would you like to come over again tomorrow, for dinner?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Oh, Severus, that would be wonderful."She said happily.

Bonnie turned around and hugged him hard.

"Okay, I have to go now, see you later Severus."she said, smiling.

She walked out of the room, off to look for her son.

* * *

From then on, Severus and Bonnie had gone out often.

He showered her in gifts and asked her to move in.

So Severus and Bonnie lived happily in Hogwarts castle, going on dates and taking care of Luke.

It was true love.

Until that one night.

It all happened.

Bonnie and Severus were sitting in their quarters happily, snuggled up on the couch.

Severus excused himself for a short toilet break.

While he was there, he could here some loud talking coming from where Bonnie was.

He poked his head out the door of his bathroom and saw that Bonnie was there, holding Luke to her side, while she was talking to another figure.

From the angle where Severus was, he could only see Bonnie and Luke, the other figure was not in view.

He opened the door more and saw who the other person was.

He gasped in shock.

Standing in his living room was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

He listened closely to what the two of them were saying.

". . .know what I'm doing, Lucius, he's in love with me, he's really gullible, he thinks I love him back and he thinkd that I'm this Bonnie person." 'Bonnie' was saying.

Severus' heart felt as thought there was a hand around it, squeezing it tighter and tighter with each word that he heard.

"Just, don't screw it up, Narcissa, and here's some more Polyjuice potion if you run out" Lucius was saying, handing her a bottle.

"I won't screw it up!" Narcissa replied.

She pecked Lucius on the cheek as he was about to leave.

And that was enough for Severus, he ran out and stunned the two of them, tears flowing down his face.

* * *

One month later, Lucius and Narcissa were both in Azkaban for being Death Eaters, and Luke had also been under polyjuice potion to be the son. In real life, he resembled Draco Malfoy, for they were siblings. Draco was very upset about the fact that his parents were both locked up and he had dropped out of Hogwarts to go and live with the Lestranges.

Severus' heart was rid of the hand that was compressing it firmly, but now instead of his heart all that was left was a hole. He would never lend his heart to anyone again.

And then, he remebered the note that he had sent to Narcissa Malfoy:

_Let's play a game, Narcissa,_

_You rip out my heart and we'll watch it stop beating._

_Severus._


End file.
